


Astarte's Arrow, Book 1: Mirrors (PROTOTYPE/PILOT)

by Delvarisia



Series: Astarte Original Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, placeholder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: My original idea for the story....not anymore.





	1. Prologue

Beauty.

A combination of alluring, physical senses that are considered attractive.

For the vast majority of women, having such a trait would be quite propitious. It is a positive, self rising feature that, for some, could help them achieve certain goals.

To have a facial structure that had no flaws, exaggeration, or uneasiness- many women would kill for such a gift.

What really helps a woman with her looks, however, is positive comments from those around her.

When she is flattered with admiration to the point of adulation, most women feel as if they are the lead actress in a large play, and the onlookers are the audience. They must preform exactly in ways that the audience will clap at, and not forget any of their lines. A compliment was a woman's first best friend.

A mirror was her second.

A feeling of worth was all a woman needed, along with a self-examination of said worth, for a mirror was a woman's best friend.

For some women, their reflection's allurement obstinated their worth. The sight of their comeliness could give an uprising self esteem for days, even weeks.

Most women's adolescent years were shaped on how early, right on time, or delayed their maturity blossomed, so positive compliments and satisfying self-examinations were quite important.

For a woman by the name of Lada Sklorenko, for example, all the lovely comments about her appearance greatly affected her adult years.

Sklorenko was born on July 16th, 1985, four months after her parents migrated from Ukraine to Massachusetts. She was born with almost a head full of platinum blonde hair, and already had a face of charm, traits that immediately helped her parents settle on a name.

From as early as her toddler years, the Ukraine-American's blonde hair was straight at the roots and curled at the ends. It got to her hips as she grew older, but was always right above her shoulders, in her younger years.

Her eyes were the palest of blue, ironically contrastive with her warm, interactive personality. Her skin was originally quite pale, inherited from her mother, but as time went on, Sklorenko's skin turned into a medium-fair complexion.

With such looks, when Sklorenko was seven years old, her parents immediately signed her up for beauty pagents and junior modeling classes.

By eleven, she was nowhere near being a nation wide beauty queen, but her foreign, flawless looks caused her to be quite popular in the bay state, winning many little miss' something competitions around all of Massachusetts. Her mother, Lidiya, had been a semi-famous teen beauty queen, back in Ukraine, so it wasn't shocking that Lada was encouraged to become even bigger in the world of beauty.

As Lada's father, Ruslan, was a comseologist for Lidiya when they were both young adults, Lada was also supported by her paternal guardian.

When Lada reached fourteen, her hair reached to the middle of her back, and the natural curls at the end of her hair were diminutive, soft, and swirled in perfect circles. Her flat chest blossomed into an average size, that were quite close to being considered big.

Her waist and hips were a tad below what is seem as curvy enough to be fitting for a beauty queen, but Lada made up for it with her height of five feet and six and a half inches. The slight curves on her legs helped highlight her height.

Not only did the beauty queen win even larger beauty competitions, but she also won the admiration of many males, both young and old. When Lada started high school at Cygnus High, many boys soughted for a date, but the teen denied every single one of them. For her freshman and sophomore year, Lada was without any romantic connections-

However, her junior year, her rejections came to a halt.

By her junior year, Lada was sixteen, with her hair to her waist. Her bust stayed the same, but her waist and hips formed into a very curvy shape, despite her slightly below average weight, causing even more purusiters.

Being a smart girl, however, the teenager denied almost every love confession and flirting that was thrown at her- that is, except for one boy.

He was a new junior in Lada's highschool, and quite rebellious. His name was Calin Moloney, and his sharp, hard oval face, although considered attractive to females, was a warning to the male students that, unless they wanted to feel severe pain, it was best to leave him alone.

For the first three or four brief "interactions" between the two, it was nothing more than a slight stare off. Lada slightly cowered at the way Calin's almond shaped eyes glared at her, his emerald green eyes making Lada feel as if the other teen was piercing into her soul.

Over time, however, Calin deemed Lada as a pretty face, and instead glared at the girl with boredness.

The day the two first had a conversation, it was when Lada caught Calin smoking under the marble stairs of the school's bottom floor, in the northeast corrider.

Lada only went down the stairs because the bathrooms on the second floor were all for repair, and thus the blonde had to resort to the freshmen corridors to relive herself. 

She was not expecting a sudden surprise of thick, slightly intoxicating cannabis.

Halting immediately on the sixth step, she slightly crouched and turned to face the back of the stairs, where she saw the new student quickly finish rolling a white paper full of cannabis up, the male teen practically shoving it in his mouth.

Lada had only stared at the boy for a few seconds, but Calin already sensed her presence. He abruptly turned to the girl, and slowly walked out of the shadow formed by the back of the stairs. He looked up at her quickly, and Lada almost gagged at the smell of weed coming from Calin's ruffled, messy, and short ginger hair.

"Yo, blondie, what's up?"

Lada was quite surprised at the ginger's casual tone. Most boys that talked to her were, well, flirtatious and ludacious. She seldom had platonic conversations with the opposite sex in her highschool. She also never drank or did drugs.

Lada uncomfortably stared at the tan wall in front of her, quickly responding, "No thank you, I'm not into that!"

Calin chuckled at her quick denial, and took another breath of his roll of cannabis. His sclera was slightly redeem, and the aura of weed was so strong, it almost got on Lada, who quickly moved a few steps up the stairs to avoid said aura.

Calin quickly noted Lada's precaution, and chuckled even more.

"You have a reputation, I know," the ginger said as he twisted the roll of weed even tighter, "you're a famous beauty queen in this town. My little sister is obsessed with you, every time you're on a TV-recorded beauty pageant."

Lada gleaned at the word "sister", and responded, "You have a little sister?"

"Two of them. One's fourteen, and the other's ten. The ten year old, Catharine, she's practically in love with you. She mmimics your every move."

Lada smiled at Calin's response, and walked down the stairs. She stood right next to Calin, begging, "Tell.me more!"

The two talked for the rest of the third period, and thus started a friendship, which turned into a quick romance. Many boys envied Calin, while the females at Cygnus, ironically, felt a tad worried and sorry for Lada. The two were inseparable.

Too inseparable.

Calin's birthday was in November, specifically the twenty eighth, and Lada had wanted to give Calin a rather _personal_ gift. They'd only gone as far as a few minutes of kissing, and while Lada knew how perverted teenage boys could be, she felt quite different with Calin.

Besides Calin's birthday, their one month anniversary was coming up. Lada wanted to make Calin's seventeenth birthday one he'd never forget. So, at the end of November, they slept together, with protection of course, giving him her first-

Unfourtantly for Lada, not only was she wrong about Calin's intentions, but four weeks after the "present", she was given three unfortunate news.

The first one was that Calin was nowhere a virgin. Lada was the eighth girl he slept with.

The second one was that Calin wanted to break up with her. He told her that he wasn't feeling a connection. At first, while heart breaking, Lada got over it quickly. The breakup only affected her deeply when the third news happened-

Lada told her mother that she kept throwing up, and her mother took her to the hospital, where doctors ran tests on the teen. After a day, shocking results that were shipped came back: Lada was four and a half weeks pregnant. Apparently, both Lada and Calin's condoms were cheap and unhelpful

Lada dealt with three hours of listening to her Ukrainian parents argue with, not only her, but amongst themselves, as Lidiya believed that Ruslan should've listened to her and take the family back to Ukraine, while Ruslan blamed Lidiya for not being strict with Lada.

Nevertheless, Lada told Calin, who was quite shocked. He immediately bailed on the blonde, and declared that "it wasn't his". Well, until Lada's parents went to Calin's parents, who enforced it to Calin that he was a father now.

Lada's whole summer was spent inside her room, heavily watched by her parents. Lidiya and Ruslan had no clue about abortions, and Lada was quite afraid of the possible risks her body could be in by an abortion, so Lada had no choice but to keep the child.

Her parents, who expected her to go to college for _some_ type of modeling, were quite disappointed with Lada, but they did not kick her out- their daughter was not mature enough to raise a baby.

So, instead, they took Lada out of Cygnus High and moved to a secluded area, near the border of the Western parts of Massachusetts and the Eastern parts of Rhode Island. Lada was enrolled in an online school.

Lada was far too embarrassed to even think about beauty pageant, and thus, to avoid criticism and ridicule, seldom went outside the new house.

After a couple of months of seclusion, in the early days of August, Lada felt her water broke.

The teen was rushed to the hospital, and after seventeen hours of contractions and painful pushing, she have birth to a healthy baby girl.

The infant barely had any hair, but any small curls that could be seen were very golden, and her eyes were a pale green, thus giving her the name "Kalyna", a name chosen by her maternal grandfather, as the father's choice of a name was a simple feminine version of his own name.

However, as Lada was a kind young woman, she had "Caline" as Kalyna's middle name.

A few weeks after giving birth, Kalyna was back in school, this time for her senior year. She went to a new school, that was very close to her new home. As, until she was old enough, Ruslan and Lidiya would have the outside world believe that Kalyna was their new, adopted child, Lada did not face any ridicule at school.

She graduated in the year of 2003, and, despite having her career as a beauty queen and model, went to get a cosmetology degree at the Northshore Community College, specifically in the make up department. As Calin decided that he'd only see Kalyna when it was mandatory, and pay child support from a distance, Lada had to immediately become a bread winner.

In two years, with a cosmetology licence, as well as a few wealthy clients, Lada moved out of her parents house at the age of twenty, into a nice but small apartment in the slightly nicer areas of Downtown Boston.

Lada was especially joyful about the move, as while she'd seen Kalyna take her first steps, she had missed Kalyna say her first word- "cookie". The former teen was even almost late to her daughter's first birthday party!

To make ends meet, Lada had began to enter beauty pagents and go back into modeling, as well having a few small jobs of doing make up for rich Bostonians. She always made sure to have her schedule be around Kalyna, so that she'd be able to have as much time with her daughter as possible.

As Kalyna got older, Lada became quite the famous model, and had so many photoshoots in New York, if it wasn't for Calin, she would've decided to move to to New York. So, for a while, Lada continued to model for many clothing and makeup brands, and also being a makeup comseologist for the richer side of Massachusetts.

When Kalyna was eleven, however, this all changed.

By the time she was a pre-teen, Kalyna's long, golden hair was wavy and ended at her upper back, and she had pale, bright green eyes to compliment her beauty. She was quite beautiful, like her mother, though the eleven year old had nothing of a "cold, pale" complexion to her skin, instead having a medium beige tone.

Along with this, the girl had, for the last two years, been into the beautiful, musical art of plays. Her singing tone was quite pleasant, but being a prima-donna wasn't her main talent- it was her acting itself. Not only would moving be good for both female's careers, but Calin wouldn't argue against it-

After all, Calin and Lada separated when Kalyna turned one. The two both agreed that that they were too young and clueless, when they got together.

Although separated with Lada, Calin was still in his daughter's life. Over the years, Calin had shaped up and went to an actual college (Like Lada, he went to community college), where he went for photography, a secret childhood hobby that he had. He graduated with almost perfect marks, and thus started his career as a modeling photographer.

It seems that the love for beauty was in the blood of both sides of Kalyna's family.

Calin had found a new lover by the name of Kalia, a model that he had been a photographer for. She looked almost identical to Lads, especially in the personality department. The only differences between then was that Kalia had deep brown hair, darker blue eyes, and tanned skin. Calin never did fully get did of his love for Lada.

After chasing his own dream, Calin decided that any path his daughter would choose would, unless it was extremely dangerous, be automatically accepted by him.

So, for a better future, Lada and Kalyna moved to New York City.

The family of two moved into a small, but well enough apartment, that only had one bedroom, where the mother and daughter shared a bed. Lada decided not to use any of her large amounts of money until she had everything settled- after all, she had a big future in mind for her child.

Luckily, she had a small "pile" of money left from her modeling career in Massachusetts, but Lada knew that it wouldn't be enough, especially since the mother was planning to enroll her daughter in singing and acting lessons.

Although she was getting closer to her thirties, the twenty eight year old began using her body in **any prideful** way possible. She decided to be a escort-

A high class escort with no sexual contact, that is.

She made a contract with an agency she learned a about, and, with her beauty, was assigned to many older, lonely men, who needed a foreign, "foreign" woman to enhance their welath's spread.

The agency made sure to give Lada men from different areas and socializations, and advised her to change her appearance greatly each time, so that she wouldn't become infamous and ruin her daughter's chance of being a normal child.

Although Lada didn't get large amounts of money in a row, due to her restrictive rule of "no romantic or sexual contact beyond a 'couple's kiss' for the audience", the demands for her mostly made up for the money lost. 

With the money from the service, Lada was able to put Kalyna in acting and singing lessons. When Kalyna was thirteen, the family of two moved into a neighborhood by the name of Chelsea, into a nice, two bedroom apartment suite. It was much wider, and, although the rent for their new house was three thousand dollars more than the first apartment, it was just right.

As time went on, Lada's escorting was expanded by her scouts, to almost every area of the large state. She made sure to give a "model appearance" in front of her daughter, whom she thought was too naive and young to realize the truth of how the breadwinner really got money.

Unbeknownst to Lada, her daughter already knew. Kalyna had heard her mother talk to her escorting scooters many times, but Kalyna never said anything to her mother. Kalyna knew how much her mother worked hard to put food on the table, and, thus, was grateful and humble about the many sacrifices her mother did for her.

Kalyna did, however, become quite skeptical and weary of any males she interacted with, especially when she entered the eighth grade. Kalyna was devoted only to her studies, acting skills, and singing skills. After all, she caught her eye on a boarding school that was in Troy, by the name of "Prilliam Heights Academy".

It was originally an academic all girls school, but was transformed into a school for girls with talents in the arts department. It also combined itself with another girl's school by the name of "Tuscany Cross Academy", a athletic based school. They shared dorms and buildings.

Seeing the school as her chance to become a Broadway star, Kalyna begged and begged her mother to enroll-

Lada could not afford to have Kalyna at the school for freshman year, something that Kalyna sadly but thoughtfully accepted. Kalyna spent another year in a public school in the big city, but worked herself off for small scholarships. The actress to be made sure to get a few roles in small, but local community plays.

Near the end of Freshman year, Lada, saving enough money, went to the Prilliam border school and talked things over with the dean of the school. After hours of discussing scholarships that Kalyna has won, as well as financial issues, Lada was able to secure her daughter a spot at the artistic bordering school.

As long as Kalya passed the auditions.

  
  
Kalyna's first two semester at Prilliam Academy were wonderful. She had join the theatrical club, and had received the role of Lady Capulet.

The play was to be at the end of April.

Kalyna's story, however, takes place on the first of April.


	2. Chapter One: Green Eyed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wip  
> Placeholder

"Is anyone in here?"

The owner of the feminine voice stood right behind the pale blue door she opened, and looked around the quiet dorm room. Both of the twin sized beds in the room were empty of people, even the one closer to her, which had many old, large books on top of it.

The girl walked a few steps in, and immediately fell over a large, opened encyclopedia. She quickly pushed herself off the floor, put the large book on the first bed, and wiped the dust off her uniform skirt.

"Once again, Bria didn't even bother to properly put some of the books on her bed," the teenager said. She faced her arms at the ceiling and streched for a few seconds. "No point in getting mad- she's most likely in the library, right now, getting a dozen more."

With a stretch and a sigh, the owner of the voice walked to the second bed, and picked up a letter that laid on the bed's edge.

_"Kalyna, I'm going to the library for more books. Someone left a present for you on the dresser."_

"That girl is always leaving her mess for me to fix..."

Kalyna sighed heavily. She was a sophomore at Prillaim Heights Academy, an all girls bordering school for young women with gifts in the fine arts department, and just came back to her dorm room after a long day of classes, as well a rehearsal practice for the school's upcoming adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet_.

As usual, her roommate had left the room in a mess, and didn't bother to even fix up one thing in the shared bedroom.

By the second semester, Kalyna became used to the untidy state Bria left her belongings in, but, due to the pressure of the school play, lately, Kalyna has been going around in a hurry.

Kalyna separated the first two buttons on her gray, long sleeved blouse from the beads that were connected to the cornflower that laid on her vest's upper left chest, took off her Prussian blue sweater, and gently folded it unto the navy blue bed sheets.

She turned to face her shared dresser and gently slipped out of her flats, walked towards the left side of the dresser, and looked at the mirror that laid on top of it.

"The mirror has jewels on it...Are they real?"

She was about to move her left hand towards the small mirror, but immediately jolted.

"Oh my _God_ ," Kalyna slightly screamed as she ran to her shoes, "I forgot my script at rehearsal!"

The sophomore immediately slipped back into her flats, ran to the door, and bolted outside. She ran down the left side of the hallway, almost colliding with classmates coming back to the dormitories from club activities, and took a left turn, getting into another hallway of dorm rooms.

Had Kalyna not been in a hurry, she'd definitely be screaming in her room. She tried to run down the hallways as fast as she could, and even accidentally screamed out loud, "I didn't even write my name in it!"

Luckily for Kalyna, the hallway she was running in was empty of students. Unluckily for her, rather than write her name, the actress in training had simply highlighted her lines in green, seeing it as a better identification. She never even wrote her initials in her scriptbook.

Kalyna took another left turn, pushed open the double sided doors at the end of the final hallway, and ran down the end of the "U-turned", half paced stairs that lead to the staircase of the fourth floor, the teen skipping every other step. She almost fell from the fifth step unto the bottom landing, where two fellow sophomores were about to walk up the stairs, but the teenager managed to regain her balance.

As she got to the landing, turned, and started to run down the third floor's steel blue steps, Kalyna was so distraught of her careless and forgetful act, she didn't notice the upperclassmen walking up the stairs, and crashed right into them.

" _Oof!_ "

Instantaneously, the sophomore and upperclassman slightly hovered above the steel blue stairs, and abruptly fell on the bottom landing, the upperclassman falling on their back. Kalyna fell right on top of the fellow teen's chest, as if the other student was a cushion from the impact.

After thirty seconds of silence, Kalyna turned her head back and forth, to make sure she could properly move her upper body. She bended and lifted up her legs up on the air, and then slightly spread them apart. Feeling no pain on her lower body, she let her legs lay on the floor.

The teenager then tried to see if the other female got hurt. She could hear the fast heartbeat of the student she fell on, and wondered if the fellow student had passed out. When Kalyna accidentally roughly rubbed her face on the other student's chest, however, the other student immediately let out a moan, confirming their consciousness.

Kalyna extended her arms touched the other student by their hips, slowly moving her small, soft hands up until she reached the other girl's shoulders. From there, she held unto them softly, and pushed her up. When she looked down, Kalyna immediately looked down, and realized something that made her slightly flushed-

The other student did not wear any vest or sweater, choosing only to wear the standard gray blouse; due to the fall, the middle blue buttons on the blouse were loose, revealing the other girl's laced trimmed, silk bra, which crepe pink color was so pale, it seemed as if it was white.

Kalyna couldn't help but feel like there was a sense of jealousy growing in her heart. The other female, although having a simply average bust, had a full, perfectly rounded cup. Kalyna could never be able to physically fit in, never mind attractively fit in such under garments.

While deep in her examination, Kalyna felt something soft and warm brush against the right side of her, from her shoulders to her hips. The sophomore slightly jolted, and realized that she was sitting on a long, soft cloth.

When Kalyna looked down, she realized that, due to the position they fell, she was right between the other girl's legs. She turned to her left and right, and saw legs that practically clung to her sides.

 _Ah_. That's what was touching her.

Kalyna started to feel said legs start rubbing her sides, from her waist to her hips, which, promptly, made her whole face turn red. While in this state of embarrassment, however, Kalyna realized that the other student was trying to get up.

Trying her best not to heavily blush, the sophomore turned to face and help her fellow female Instead of shooting a relieved glance at said female's open eyes, Kalyna widen her eyes in shock.

She had collided with Christabelle Boivin, the _lead_ actress in the school's play.

Before Christa could even open her mouth, Kalyna wasted no time in buttoning Christa's buttons back and practically screaming out, "Sorry!"

Christa, sitting up and now back in her full senses, gently patted Kalyna by her shoulders.

"It's alright, dear," Christa began, the older teen straightening her knee high skirt, "although, it might be better if you'd slowed down your roll."

Kalyna looked down at the floor in embarrassment- not only did she bump heads with a senior, who was in the same club as her, but the senior was seen as the school's second most beautiful student.

It also didn't help that Kalyna was very envious of Christa's looks. After all, Christa had the pale shade of blond hair Kalyna wanted, the pale blue eyes Kalyna wish she'd inherited from her mother, and a perfectly rounded bust that needed no tampering with.

'I _can't believe I am envious in this situation,'_ Kalyna thought to herself. Lately, she's been, literally, green eyed towards her fellow females. ' _I'm thinking such negative things about the senior who I made fall! What's wrong with me?'_

Christa laid her palms flat against the flooring, and gently scooted towards the wall, and then extended her left hand directly in front of her underclassman.

"Please help me up, darling."

Christa's soft, elegant voice immediately snapped the green eyed sophomore out of her insecure thoughts. "It appears that my body is slightly still in shock."

Kalyna wasted no time using both of her hands to help her upperclassman up, and, despite feeling wobbly, made sure that Christa was steadily standing on her own two feet.

The second Christa got up, the blue eyed teenager had moved her hands towards her skirt, to brush off any dirt, but to her surprise, was stopped by her fellow actress, said younger female brushing the skirt for her.

"It's my fault," Kalyna began, her face flushed and eyes looking at the floor in shame, "so I should be the one cleaning the dirt off your skirt, Christabelle. Please forgive me!"

Christa shot a quick, stunned glance at Kalyna's words, before letting out a short, amused chuckle. "I am not hurt at all, Kalyna. You do not need to act as if you owe me your life. Also..."

Christa turned around and picked up a skinny, spiral notebook.

' _She was laying on a notebook?'_ Kalyna thought. It now made sense to the sophomore why Christa didn't complain about being in pain. ' _Although, how did the notebooi not hurt her back? Perhaps it's because it's a skinny, small ringed one...Wait a minute, that's mine!'_

As if it was a gift from God, Christa had realized that Kalyna had forgotten her script, and went to the sophomore dormitories to give it back to the younger blonde.

"You forgot this on the floor," Christa began as she handed the notebook to Kalyna, "so I made sure to write your name on the front cover."

Kalyna gripped at the cornflower blue notebook, and looked up at her upperclassman. "T...thank you so much, Christabel-"

"Please, we are co-workers, technically. Call me Christa."

"....Christa, you really saved my life."

The elder blonde only closed her eyes and smiled for a tad, before she responded, "It was nothing, dear. Just be more careful, next time, Kalyna. I can't let my 'mother' run hysterically around campus."

Kalyna slightly chuckled with embarrassment. "I guess it did seem like I was going to do that..."

Christa was about to open her mouth, but she slightly jolted and patted the right side of her skirt, and slid her right hand into the secret pocket between the folds of the attire. She pulled out a white watch, and quickly placed it back in.

"I'm sorry, darling," the blue eyed teen said as she femininely moved her right hand unto the center of her right breast, "but it appears that I have to meet up with someone."

Kalyna had a feeling that she knew who that person was, but she kept quiet, and only held tighter unto her scriptbook.

"Please make sure to keep your eyes out for your stuff, alright? Enjoy your evening, dear!"

With that, Christa waved her right hand at the younger student, and went on her way down the stairs she had just come up from.

❦

When Kalyna returned to her dorm room, the first thing she did was put put her scrapbook on the left side of the steel blue Victorian dresser, where the mirror was, and then opened the last cabinet, where she gently placed the scrapbook in.

The blonde then went to her bed, picked up her flower pin and folded sweater, and went to the wall adjacent to the right side of the dresser, where a gray closet was installed. She pushed the left door slide to her left, and crouched down, where there were ten accrylic, transparent, large boxes.

Gently, Kalyna placed the sweater in the box in the fourth box to her left, got up, and walked out. She pushed the closet's door back in place.

She walked to the middle of the dresser and grabbed a mint green hair brush, and wasted no time to softly brush her hair. She brushed her large, golden curls, from the swirls to the ends. She continued until the curls were semi straight, even though she knew that they would spring right back up.

As she started to brush and favor the right side of her hair, Kalyna remembered how she always disliked how her hair ended right at her bra strap, though, seeing as she was barely an A cup, to Kalyna, it wasn't that much of a good analogy.

Still, the teen wished her hair could've at least ended at the middle of her back, since her dream of having light blonde hair wouldn't come true. Sometimes, Kalyna believed her blonde hair was more of a light orange than a deeper yellow, as if it was honey colored.

Perhaps, due to this desire, Kalyna had accidentally picked up a bad habit of being secretly covetous of other females, especially of fellow blondes.

The greatest example would be Christa.

Kalyna idolized Christa to an almost unhealthy degree, yet also secretly had an envious grudge towards the older blonde.

For instance, Kalyna always mentally glared at how Christa's small, skinny curls in her hair made the blue eyed teen look mature and seductive, especially since her hair always seemed wet in the attractive way, while Kalyna's were so large and golden, she looked like a real life Goldilocks.

' _My pale green eyes should've been a dark blue,'_ Kalyna thought to herself, 'T _hat would've made me look more mature.'_

Trying to shake her insecure thoughts out of her mind, Kalyna went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

She cupped her heart shaped face face, but grimaced at the fact that she saw and them remembered the pimple that was on her cheek. 

Due to the bordering school being focused on arts and creativity, the dress code was extremely lax and people pleasing, as long as students wore the school's flower pendant, their alternative version of most school's ties, ribbons, and inscriptions. Kalyna was able to put on large amounts of makeup.

Not that she put that much, besides specific dark colors to make her look closer to her true age than the age she was four years ago. She especially made sure to put on dark colors for her lips.

She had, however, decided to go a day without covering herself. She regretted it deeply. Her face without make up was too childish and doll-like. The sophomore didn't want to look like a child's doll- she wanted to look like a woman who could pass for twenty one.

With a sad face, Kalyna looked down at her chest, and rubbed her chest with her left hand. She slightly smiled at the bumps she felt when she went up and down with her hand, but then grimaced at the reminiscence that she was wearing a deeply padded push up bra.

"I can't even be a full cup of the first bra size," Kalyna said to herself, bitterness and anger in her tone. She thought of throwing the comb at the mirror, but she knew her mother was not financially prepared to pay for the damages. "Just what sophomore looks like an eleven year old?"

Kalyna looked down once more at chest. Suddenly, she remembered how she accidentally saw Christa's bra, and her anger at herself increased. "No wonder Christa got the role of Juliet."

Kalyna slammed her left fist on the dresser, but nothing significant happened. She grimly yet calmly sighed, and simply moved her left hand around for any makeup that she didn't put back in the containers.

What she felt, however, was the apparent mirror her mother gifted her.

She looked at the frames covering the circular mirror, and, while amazed at the silver frames that were encrypted with sapphires, she not only questioned how her mother could've afforded said mirror, but why she didn't wrap it.

' _Well, Bria has gone through my gifts a few times. She probably did it_ again,' Kalyna thought. She swirled her left middle and index fingers around the mirror's frames, stopping after the eighth time. 'That _roommate of mine...Too bad she won't be back till the exact minute before curfew.'_

Kalyna picked up the mirror with both of her hands, and rested it on her palms. She moved her hands to her chin, looked at her mirror, and furrowed her brows. "These mirrors are much more beautiful than me..."

The teen looked right at the center for the mirror, and wished that she could just have mirrors that only focused on her beauty, so that she'd never had that selfish, immature feeling of flaws she saw on her figure. She closed her eyes and started to simply grip the mirror with her left hand, and let her right arm flop next to the right side of her thighs.

"Such a malevolent, vain, yet lovely place would be so nice."

Kalyna slightly moved her head up, her eyes not yet open from her daydreaming, but immediately winced. ' _Did something fall from the ceiling_?'

She tried to touch the dresser with her right hand, but instead of feeling her make up and combs, Kalyna felt something like a small shelf filled with books.

With a disturbed feeling in her heart, Kalyna opened her eyes, and expected to see that she accidentally had, somehow, opened one of the cabinets of the dresser, or was holding an opened makeup bag.

What she saw, however, ended up being too much of a great shock.

She was in a tiny, crowded room, with all four chestnut brown walls covered with what looked to be small, circular mirrors. Although she was only five and two feet tall, compared to the room she was in, the teenager seemed like a giant. Ignoring anything that was on the ground, Kalyna instead looked around the seemingly hundreds mirrors that showed her reflection.

"T....This is....."

With that, she fell with a thud.

 

❦

 

 

Slowly, Kalyna woke up, and her eyes had slowly began to recognize the white, clean ceiling of her dorm room. She also saw a little blur of purple, and tried to sit up a little. As the purple blur got more clear, she heard a faint voice, which slowly got more and more louder..

"Krista...wake up!" 

The blonde bolted her eyes open, and saw her roommate, Bria, standing right in front of her, in just her undergarments.

Bria grabbed and threw off the covers that were on top of Krista, and went towards their shared closet. "It's almost 6:50. We have to get ready for our classes!

Bria rubbed her eyes, and slowly got up. She slightly groaned at the careless, sloppy way her roommate pushed the bedsheets away, but, nevertheless, slid off the bed to pick them up from the floor.

"If it's close to seven o'clock," Bria began, almost letting out a yawn, "how long did I sleep for? I usually wake up around six forty-five." She held them as high as her arms could go, and shook them a few times, before placing it on her bed.

Bria pulled out both of the teens' uniforms, and placed them on the right side of the dresser, the only part that wasn't filled with beauty supplies. "Well, I accidentally stayed at the library till 7:40, and when I came back to the dorms, probably ten minutes after leaving the library, you tucked right in your bed."

Kalyna chuckled and went to the middle of their dresser, bended down, and opened the middle cabinet. She grabbed two back scrubbers and four white washcloths. "You didn't try to scare me? I'm surprised."

"Well, I was going to, no mistake," Bria stated as she bended down to grab two long, navy blue towels from the fifth box, "but you looked really tired, so I thought you must've been stressed from rehearsing from the play."

Kalyna tried to remember why she was asleep so long, but her mind felt...fuzzy. She instead slipped into her white slippers that were right under the dresser, and held unto the shower equipment tightly.

Bria softly placed the two towels on either side of her neck, and walked towards the door.

"Let's go, Kalyna."

With a nod, the blonde followed her dormmate out the door, the duo taking a right, heading down the hall, and taking another right.

❦

 

" _Ah_..."

Kalyna grabbed the school's shampoo, a custom orange and black, citrus scented one, and popped open the hanging cover. She squirted the half empty bottle at the center of her hair, slightly shivering at the coldness.

She gently put the long, cylinder shaped bottle back at the upper left corner, and slightly stepped back from the water. The teen rubbed her hands gently but efficiently, and quickly covered her whole hair in the white foam.

She moved her hands towards the water, watching at it fell unto the cornflower blue tub, and then as it disappeared into the circular, miniature-square shower drain, taking some of the falling water with it.

With her eyes closed, Kalyna then moved her whole body into the middle of the showerhead, and let the water slide the shampoo out of her now straight hair.

' _I wish my hair could just permanently stay straight like this_ ,' the blonde thought to herself, ' _but these curls always find a way to reform_.'

She grabbed the softer, smaller white cloth from the upper shelf of the small, aluminium shower caddy that hanged around the neck of the main showerhead, that connected the showerhead to the pale cornflower blue wall.

She grabbed the orange, rectangular shaped soap from the white, circular marble holder that was at the right upper corner of the shower's edge, and began to wet both it and the towel. After a few seconds, she put the soap back, stepped away from the water, and began to scrub her whole body.

While she began to see the small amounts of dirt fall into the water drain, she heard Bria say something to her, which made the blonde remember that she wasn't the only one in the fourth floor's shower room.

"So, your mom sure got you a nice mirror, Kalyna."

Kalyna scrubbed her legs, and slightly looked to her right, where her roommate was. "Yeah. I wonder where I put it."

She remembered examining and holding the mirror, but she doesn't remember anything that happened after. For an unknown reason, lightly hurt when she tried to connect the dots, so she just took a wild guess that she went to bed the minute she got back to her dorm room and put away her clothes.

Bria chuckled, and then quickly responded, "That's strange. You never misplace your  _precious_ makeup stuff. Either way, in a few minutes, we should probably get out of the showers."

Kalyna finished scrubbing from her feet to her neck, went back under the showerhead, and swapped the used washcloth for the unused one. She picked up the soup and rubbed it all over it, put the soap back, stepped away from the water, and began to scrub her face.

"You're right."

After a full minute of scrubbing her face, Kalyna drenched the cloth, put it on top of the other cloth, and stood in the water.

She only took two minutes to stand in the water, before she quickly turned the facet all the way to the left. She turned around, unlocked the blue shower door, and stepped out, where she cleaned her foot on the long, white towel that each shower door had in front of it.

She turned to her right and walked to the end of the room, and went to the left side of the door, where she found her towel, that had her initials on the bottom right, in fancy, back letters. She wrapped it around herself, and was going to get Bria's, but she realized that it was already gone.

She turned around and saw Bria emerge from a corner in the room, the other teen already wrapped in the school's pre-given towel. Bria went to the large mirror and sinks that were in front of the showering area, and turned to Kalyna.

In Bria's right hand were green and red toothbrushes, and she held the red one towards Kalyna. Kalyna quickly went and took it, grabbed one of the many toothpastes on the sink, opened and squirted it on the brush of the toothbrush, turned the facet on, quickly put the toothbrush in the water and then turn it off, and then brushed her teeth.

Bria, who had started brushing her teeth the minute Kalyna took the red toothbrush from her, spat out a long, slimy pile of toothpaste mixed with water and saliva out, which perfectly landed into the sink in front of her. She fixed the navy blue showercap on her head, which she wore because she had recently dyed her ginger hair into a lilac color.

"I hope that you don't have to work too hard in your play rehearsal," Bria stated with genuine worry, "because I kinda want to sneak out with you tonight!"

 Kalyna spit out the saliva and toothpaste in her mouth, pressed the toothpaste bottle for fresh paste, and brushed her teeth.

Prilliam Heights was a school in the less city like, less known parts of the empire state, but did have a small city not so far from it, filled with mini stores and mini clubs. The students of Prilliam were infamous for sneaking out at midnight, to hang out with middle class men that were almost twice their age.

Many of the ladies of the bordering school were well off, and slipped money to keep the mouths of the store owners whist and dutiful.

Kalyna spit out the now warm toothpaste, and cleaned the white hairs of the toothbrush. She handed it to Bria, who was already done and ready to to, and pressed the handle on the plastic bottle of soap that was on the left to the sink's handle.

She cupped and rubbed the slimy, rose pink liquid soap on her hands, and turned on the water facet. After a few seconds, she turned it off and rubbed her hands on the towel that was wrapped around her body. "We might have an early practice."

Kalyna walked to the door as Bria took off the showercap and went back to the shower locker she was bathing in, where she opened it, unintentionally letting a few Tuscany sophomores in the large bathroom.

The blonde went right out, which immediately made Bria scream, "Wait for me!"

The minute they got back inside their dorm room, the two sophomores took off their towels and folded the two wet fabrics. They went to the corner on the right side of the dresser, where a large, square laundry basket was, that was already full of.

Kalyna took Bria's and gently placed the towels into the basket, as well as the wet washcloths and backscrubber that Bria was holding inside her towel- Kalyna never questioned why Bria always chose to put the wet things inside her towel, nor did she ask how Bria managed to not get wet from any of the shower equipments.

The blonde went to her dresser and got a bra and underwear. The undergarments were simply baby blue. She never felt self confident enough to wear something flashy or seductive, so she simply got padded, push up bras and simple underwear. She doesn't recall getting any bras that weren't t-shirts and tubes .

She put them on with no struggle, looked at the dresser's mirror, and silently groaned at her figure. ' _These pads are not much help. Perhaps I should get one with C cup pads, so my bust could compete with others. Speaking of C cups..._ '

Kalyna slowly turned around to look at Bria, and instantly bit her lip in frustration. The sophomore examined the emerald green triangle bra, that had yellow bands, and then the undergarments, which were crimson red with a purple band, and the blonde couldn't help but internally scowl.

' _We're the same height, and Bria is not that larger than me," Kalyna thought as she turned back to face the dresser, "and she's a **C** cup. It's like she was my roommate **just** to spite me._ "

Kalyna shook her head, embrassed at the very immature, overanalyzing she had just done, and went to her bed, where she began to put on her clothes.

As usual, Kalyna only took a minute to put on her clothes, the teen even able to quickly put on her flower pin.

She slipped on her white slippers, went to the dresser, and put red lipstick on. She pucked her lips and took one of the many black mascara make up that was on the dresser, and lightly put it on her short, slightly blonde eyelashes. She decided not to put on any eyeshadow, eyeliner, and blush.

She turned to Bria, who had just clipped the school pendant on her short vest.

"Time for our classes, Bria."

 

❦

 

" _A serious moment for the water is_  
_when it boils, and though one usually regards it merely as a convenience_..."

Kalyna looked at the speaker, Talori Margolis, in admiration. English was Kalyna's absolute favorite, and she found words to be enchanting and meaningful. She even found words more interesting, as their current lesson in English was poetry.

The blonde cupped her hands together, and examined her fellow classmate from top to bottom. ' _She stands so elegant and formal...She looks like a queen_.'

Talori slightly moved from the large whiteboard, and continued, "...To have the boiling water available for bath or table...Occasionally, there is someone   
around who understands the importance of this moment for the water..."

'She's always reciting water poems, especially this one," Kalyna thought to herself. She softly rested her chin on her knuckles. ' _Although, "The Boiling Water" is a very nice poem..._ '

"Wow, Kalyna, your eyes are _shining_!"

Kalyna looked to her left- it was a student from the sister school. Kalyna sat in the back of the first row of white desks, and shared this class with some girls from her school, and some from Tuscany Cross.

While Prilliam Heights was a art-oriented, creative bordering school, Tuscany was a school for sports-oriented, left brained young women. The schools were both made by two women who rivaled over the husband of the creator of Tuscany.

Prilliams and Tuscany originally were separate faced away from each other, and almost touched by their backs. Over time, however, the descendents of both school had better and better relationships with each other than the previous two heirs or heireses.

The rivalry stopped with the current future heir of Prilliam Heights, Aaric and the heiress of Tuscany Cross, Lydia. The two very young adults had fallen in love, married, and soon, will deliver a child of their family's retrospective fourth generation, and will also combine the families into one.

With such bonding, the schools, overtime, have been more and more jointed. What was once two schools that faced the opposite way entirely and independently was now two school that share dormitories, share each other's buildings for certain activities and classes, share a student council, and even share tuition and funds.

After all, the minute the two future inheriters get married, as the heiress has just discovered her four week pregnancy, the heir and heiress will try to combine both schools into one schools, to form one ultimate union-

The distinctive opposite coloring schemes, red and black for Tuscany, and Prilliams being represented by blue and white, will be mixed into one school that's represented by the colors purple and green. With both school buildings already being quite large, their combination will possibly be considered mansions.

Anyway, the student that sat to the left of Kalyna was a very good friend of the actress to be- her name was Vilhelmiina Laukkanen, and like Kalyna, was of Scandinavian descent, though in Vilhelmiina's case, it was on both sides of the family.

Preferring the name "Vilina", the Swedish-American teenager had bright, sandy blonde hair, which was straight until you got to the middle, which, from then, turned into tiny, circular curls. She had pale blue eyes, but, due to being a member of the Tuscany track team, had a tanned, peachy skin tone, instead of the expected snow white skin tone that most Swedens had.

Kalyna never really felt jealousy towards Vilina, but that was mostly due to the Sweden-American girl being so kind, supporting, and motivating towards her, the Prilliam sophomore would feel a strong sense of guilt in her heart, the rare times she _did_ look green eyed at the fellow European descendent.

Vilina was only an inch taller than Kalyna, which was their only difference the only real difference, body wise. They both were the same weight and cup size, though Vilina had a more athletic built to the shared 115 pounds.

"No wonder you want to be a prima donna! Though, it's strange that you eye gaze Talori, I find your passion for words pretty awesome!"

Vilina's go lucky, cheerful voice snapped Kalyna out of her observations.

With a slight blush of embarrassment, Kalyna responded, "It's not _really_ eye gazing...It's just, some people, when they stand up and say such poetic, specifically themed words....I can just **feel** an aura of...balladry."

For a few seconds, Vilina looked at the other blonde, her blue eyes slightly bulged but not surprised. Suddenly, she quietly but vocally chuckled, and then responded, "Your words fit your school choice well! I feel the same with my 'talent'."

Vilina was a member of the Tuscany Track team, specifically the best sophomore on the team, and of all the members of the athletic team, the fourth fastest. Just like how Kalyna swooned over even a small quote from a play, Vilina felt her heart jolt in euphoria every time she formed her legs in position.

"Why did you say talent like that," Kalyna began to ask the other blonde, "as if it's not talented? You're the fastest sophomore on the team. I'd say you could even beat your student council president!"

This time, Vilina's eyes showed a stare of shock. "I...I don't know about _that _.__ Stefania is really competitive _ _-__ like, she **really** holds unto the title. There's no way that I could _ _..."__

Kalyna shushed the other blonde, and then responded, "Vilina, this should be the other way around. _I_ should be the one doubting myself, and _you_ should be the one encouraging me."

Vilina sighed. "You're right. It's just......She's nice and all, but she can be quite rude when it comes to her position being taken."

The blue eyed girl softly grabbed the end of her black jumper that was right above her knees. "I don't want to be around a heavy, terrifying source of power. Don't you ever feel that with the members of  _your_ club?"

Kalyna slightly widened her eyes. She never felt  _scared_ of the other girls in the drama club, just...envious....right?

"I just feel jealous of some of the older girls, that's all," the green eyed girl responded. She looked to the front of the room to make sure that Talori had still stood at the front, and also made sure the nun had not seen the two blondes having a conversation.

Vilina sighed with slight frustration, and fixed the ruby red, long sleeved, half coat that came with her uniform. She also fixed the collar of the light gray, long sleeved pin tucked shirt that was under her jumper.

Just as Kalyna was about to ask the other blonde why she didn't just wear the Tuscany High short sleeved petticoat, the green eyed teen was interrupted by a familiar, loud but short sound.

_Brriiing! Brriing!_

It played only once, but all the sophomores in their room began to get ready for the next class. Talori sighed, closed the small, muji notebook that she used to write poems, and said with a unsubtle tone of disappointment, "I was so close to finishing..."

Kalyns couldn't help but feel bad for her classmate, as they both had a sweet spot for the romance of words. ' _I haven't really talked to her at all_ _. I should've asked her to be the narrator for the drama club._ '

Kalyna grabbed the three notebooks that were on her desk and walked out the English classroom with Vilina, the two sharing the next class which Kalyna despised- math.

As two connected schools had some of their classes shared, Kalyna had to go to the third floor of the Tuscany High school to get to her math class. She didn't really enjoy all the walking, and she especially didn't like how strict her teacher, Sister Jael, was so strict with students coming late.

She had no idea how Vilina was able to stand the nun, as said nun was Vilina's homeroom teacher.

Nevertheless, Kalyna and her friend hurriedly went down the hallways.

 

❦

 

_"Oh my, hello Kalyna, dear!"_

_Kalyna looked up from her plate filled with green vegetables and tofu. It was Christa, who tended to wander around the schooling area during senior free periods._

_Kalyna was surprised she went to the lunchroom. The eating area for the two schools was right behind them, in a Victorian mansion like housing. But the seniors had lunch right after the thirty minutes for the freshman and sophomores students' lunch period_ _did._

_Bria, who sat to the right of Kalyna, and Vilina to the left, also looked up, Bria in awe, and Vilina in surprise._

_"Christa," Kalyna began, making sure not to stutter or seem unladylike, "how are you doing on this fine day?"_

_Christa smiled, and then responded, "I am quite well, thank you. I came back to inform you that practice is going to be until six o'clock, today. We are starting ten minutes after classes end, so make sure you have everything reasy!"_

_Krista nodded._

_"See you later, dear!"_

_With that, Christa walked away from the table of three, and sophomores from other tables, in the blink of the eye, went to Krista's table._

_"You and Christa really look like," one girl from Tuscany nodded with eagerness. "Are you sure you're not related?"_

_Krista chuckled with embarrassment, and responded, "Yes, I am sure. We are not related."_

_One girl from Prilliam Heights noted, "You could pass for her cousin, though!"_

_Krista sighed, and was about to say something when....._

_She got...lightly hit on the head with a book?_

_Wait a mminute..._

_Someone's screaming her name..._

_"Kalyna....!"_

_"Kalyna!"_

_"KALYNA!"_

 

"Ah!  _Ow!_ "

The attacker hit her with the book roughly, and Kalyna slightly pushed them off- she already knew who it was, and it made her, rather than furious, quite miffed.

"You know, Ayselle, you make me happy that I'm an only child. You're like a bug!"

Immediately after the words came out of Kalyna's mouth, her underclassman, Ayselle "Aysie" Lebedeva, whined childishly.

"It's  _Aysie_ ," the seventh grader complained, "and you're about to go on! You were just too busy daydreaming about whatever happened at your lunchbreak!"

The middle schooler flipped her long, raven black hair unto her shoulders, and Kalyna couldn't help but admire how her underclassman's hair went to her hips. "And I wouldn't want to be your sister anyway, you meanie!"

The attacker hit her with the book roughly, and Kalyna slightly pushed them off- she already knew who it was, and it made her, rather than furious, quite miffed.   
  
"You know, Ayselle, you make me happy that I'm an only child. You're like a bug!"   
  
Immediately after the words came out of Kalyna's mouth, her underclassman, Ayselle "Aysie" Lebedeva, whined childishly.   
  
"It's Aysie," the seventh grader complained, "and you're about to go on! You were just too busy daydreaming about whatever happened at your lunchbreak!"   
  
The middle schooler flipped her long, raven black hair unto her shoulders, and Kalyna couldn't help but admire how her underclassman's hair went to her hips. "And I wouldn't want to be your sister anyway, you meanie!"

 

The sophomore sighed and rubbed her forehead. Aysie was a seventh grader at Prilliam Heights, and her involvement in the play was being a costume designer. Despite her age, she had done the upper portions of the costume for the Tuscany student who had the role of Romeo.

 

“In about thirty seconds, they're gonna call you to the stage,” Aysie said in a lecturing tone. She tried to wack Kalyna with the notebook again, but Kalyna blocked the notebook with her right hand.

 

“You should spend your free period catching up on your beauty sleep.”

 

Kalyna got up and patted her skirt. The two girls were two of fifteen girls that were currently in the dressing room behind the stage. It was a large room with rose pink wallpaper, white flooring, and twelve scarlet red Victorian dressers, with large mirrors and soft, red cushioned steel stools.

 

Kalyna went up to the dresser in front of her, grabbed the spiral notebook that laid on top of the dresser, turned around once more, and went out the white panel door that led to the backstage of the stage.

 

“ _ There lies that Tybalt _ .”

 

 


End file.
